Summer Cooler (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Summer Cooler", Season 1, episode 25. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop's Checker Board Bear: Oh hi It's so good to see you and you're just in time. I was just about to check the mail. Ah, look. We have mail. Let's see What's in the mail Today. Look it's a package for Bear. That's me. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you on a hot summer day. Come on inside it's nice and cool. Hmm. What's that smell? Wait a second. It's you. Ooh tell me. Do you just go to the beach because you smell like sand with a just of Ooh Salt water. Summer, In the Middle of the Summer and What Do You Think? {The word "Summer" appears plastered on a sandcastle.} Bear: Summer. Tutter Hosts a Swimming Club {Cut to: Kitchen} Shadow's Story Shadow: I'm feeling pretty chipper today, Bear! A bright sun makes for a strong Shadow. Whoo-hoo! Ojo and Treelo Play Ocean / Play Checkers {Cut to: Bedroom} Ojo: I'm an underwater explorer and this is my underwater assistant, Treelo. In the Otter Pond Luna Tells Bear About the Summer / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Attic} {Bear comes upstairs and turns the attic lamp on.} Bear: Ah, the attic. It's one of my favorite places. Let's see if we can find my friend, Luna the Moon. Come on, let's see her. {enters his summer balcony} Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just getting ready to wrap my moonlight around the world. And How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: It was kind of hot, so we had a lazy day, Luna. Luna: A good old lazy Summer day. Bear: Yeah, we all took a cool swim at The Otter Pond. Luna: Ah, there's nothing like a dip in the cool water on a hot summer day. Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Did Tutter go for a swim too? Bear: No. Tutter made his own swimming club by the sink in the kitchen. Luna: (laughing) Bear: But we all had fun in the sun. Luna: Oh, delightful. Bear: And Ojo made up an undersea adventure with Treelo. They pretended they were in a submarine. Luna: Ah. A little imagination can take a little bear a long way. Bear: That's Right. Luna: And you, Bear. I know you love to play Checkers in the Summer. Did you get to play? Bear: Oh, I played a lot of Checkers. And let me just say I found out that we have a lot of good Checker players in The Big Blue House. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Well, I play a pretty good game of Checkers myself. Would you like to play a game, Bear? Bear: Oh, no, no, no. No, Luna. I think I've had enough Checkers for one Summer's day. Luna: (laughing) Bear: Hey, Luna. Does it bother you that the sun is up so long in the Summer? Luna: Oh, Bear. Summer days belong to the sun. But I think people are pretty happy to see me at the end of a long hot day. Bear: I'm sure they are, Luna. I'm sure they are. Hey, Luna, would you sing a Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. And hey, maybe tomorrow will be a swimming day too. Bye. (turns off) Whoops, I almost forgot. (turns back on) And By the way. You know, anytime you'd feel like playing a game of checkers, you'd know who to call. (laughing) Bye. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts